freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Governments
Freeciv ought to have more advanced governments. Like in SMAC, except without Future Tech. Three categories: Politics, Economics and Culture. Politics Aristocracy You rule on behalf of the powerful in society, elected by those deemed worthy of suffrage. Society is mired by corruption, but otherwise suffer no particular penalties or gain any particular bonuses. Pro: Crusader units. Con: High corruption. Authoritarian You rule as a heavy-handed dictator, caring nothing for your people, who only exist to serve. You do not care that they hate you, as long as they fear you. Corruption takes institutionalized forms, that serve the needs of your empire better. Pro: Lower corruption than Aristocracy. Legion unit. Con: 25% less luxury is generated. Unhappiness starts one citizen earlier in each city. Democracy You are the elected leader of all your people. Your people slander you in the press and gossip behind your back, and your senate threatens to veto your spending bills. However, the freedom inspires creativity in your people and increases research and development. Pro: Partisan unit and uprisings. No corruption. Libraries and universities have additional bonuses. Con: Senate. High unit upkeep. Unhappiness due to units in the field. Unhappiness can result in revolution. No martial law. Totalitarian You aim to rule not only the state but also the minds of the people. The total and unquestioning devotion of a whole people makes for awesome military might, but awful research. Requires: Radio Pro: Fanatics unit. Some upkeep free units in each city. +25 increased shields production. High martial law. Con: Halved research. Economics Commons Primitive or Utopian, as you happen to look at it, type of government. Everything is owned by everyone, and everyone work with everyone else to make stuff go around. Has no particular bonuses or penalties. Slavery Slaves carry out most of the crucial work. While this frees up many parts of society for more important work, it leads to a flowering of philosophy and science, but does not encourage industrial innovation. Pro: Each taxman specialist generates an additional +1 shield. Con: Unhappiness when many cities. Feudalism Large parts of the people live in serfdom, and work under special economic obligations, producing some for themselves and some for their patrons. This increases industrial innovation and production. Requires: Feudalism Pro: Each taxman specialist generates an additional +1 food. Less unhappiness due to size of civilization. Con: Some waste. More corruption. Market Valuables are in general privately owned, and those who do not own sufficient capital to live from rent, work for wages. Cut-throat competition between capital owners make for high production and innovation. Requires: Economics Pro: Each taxman specialist generates an additional +2 gold. Marketplace, Bank and Stockmarket have +50% bonus to luxury. Con: +1 increased food upkeep for units. Planned Everything is owned and managed by the state. Its planning commissions command the economy. This has the advantage of all factors in the economy pulling in the same direction, becoming capable of achieving singular goals much faster, but is rather inefficient overall. Requires: Communism Pro: 50% additional factory bonus. Con: Halved luxuries and gold. Culture Pluralism Your society is awash with multitudes of different values and life goals. None is pulling in the same direction. No bonuses. No penalties. Conquest Your society strives towards and prides itself in its power and territorial conquests. You can upkeep more units for free at the cost of shield production. Requires: Warrior Code Pro: Each city may upkeep two additional units for free. Con: Shield production -25%. Knowledge Your society strives towards achieving knowledge of the world and of themselves. Being a value set of rather pacifist bent, it increases science production at the cost of unit support. Requires: Writing Pro: Science production +25% Con: Unhappy cost for each unit increased by 1. Wealth The members of your society care more than anything about each becoming wealthy, lavishing in riches. It is not unreasonable that some fall short of this goal, however, as in order for some to be richer, some have to be poorer. Gold income is increased at the cost of more unhappiness. Requires: Currency Pro: Gold production +50% Con: Unhappiness in each city starts two citizens earlier.